<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Waves Speak by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649057">Where the Waves Speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A:TLA - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtLA, Avatar, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Slow Burn, Southern Water Tribe, Sporadic Updates, Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, background bakoda, background kataang, background mai lee, basically zuko is gay and oblivious and sokka is bad a flirting, i mean i just love these two idiots, i mean i love lok but were ignoring lok canon here, i read salvage months ago and now im obsessed with the concept of the swt adopting zuko, the comics? lok? i dont know them, this is just self indulgence, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's all over. The war is won, the Fire Lord defeated, and the Avatar returned balance to the world. But this isn't the ending of the story. The curtains fall and the audience sheers, and out heroes have a happy ending, Zuko knows this. Its possibly the most well known conventions in theatre, and so it has to be true, right?<br/>Except its not, not really.<br/>And so here Zuko is, not really entirely sure what happens next, the Fire Nation currently in the throws of peace talks with the Earth Kingdom and water Tribes and the arduous process of devising a democratic system from scratch. And Zuko? Well he wanted nothing to do with it.<br/>And that how he found himself on a boat to the Southern water Tribe with Sokka, ready to start his new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the Waves Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Sokka arrive at the Southern Water Tribe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This was a spur of the moment fic that I turned into an actual idea. I have a vague idea of where this is going but tbh its not going to be very plot heavy- mainly fluff. I cant promise a regular upload schedule I am in my last year of school and I study maths and science- free time is not common. This probably wont be too long, just long enough for me to write up most of my favourite Zukka/SWT tropes and head canons. I hope you enjoy it! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking time to heal is easier said than done, and Zuko had found this out the hard way. Of course Zuko would automatically assume that healing meant physical healing, but who could fault him? Zuko’s burn had taken six months to heal properly, and even then he’d been left scarred. It still hurt from time to time, though he wouldn't tell anybody. Not the same pain that he had felt in the moment, and not the pain that he had felt as it healed. A phantom pain, as if Zuko could feel the ghost of a hand covering his left, bracing himself for his father’s attack. He couldn’t hear out of that ear anymore, and his vision had been reduced to shapes.</p><p>It was now a little over three years later, and Zuko was once again recovering from a family-member-inflicted injury. He imagined this would take longer to heal, lighting definitely hurt more than fire. Although maybe it wouldn't be as bad- Zuko reckoned healing was so difficult for his burn because of where it was (and because he felt like he deserved it- but he wouldn't admit that). </p><p>Zuko had a lot of other healing to do too though. A lot of trauma. But he would survive it, he genuinely believed that he would survive it, and his friends seemed to think so too. But they are his friends- they have to say that. They would all recover though, and they would all recover together. Zuko had to have hope for the world after the war. He had to, otherwise what was it all for? They’d rebuild the world and they’d start with the Southern Water Tribe. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re warm enough?” Sokka’s concern brought Zuko back to reality. </p><p>“Really Sokka, I’m fine. I have two parkas on- I'm warm enough.” </p><p>Sokka didn't look convinced, but Zuko wasn’t lying. He was warm, and he did have two parkas on. And if it got too bad he had his fire breath to get him through. Besides, he’d acclimatise. </p><p>Zuko felt Sokka put his arm around Zuko’s shoulder as they walked off of the ship and onto solid land (if you could the icy shores of the south pole could be called solid land). Zuko leaned into Sokka’s arm, appreciating the support. He still wasn’t brilliant with the whole walking thing, even three weeks after his injury. That being said, Sokka’s wasn’t brilliant with the whole walking thing either. Sokka’s broken bones had healed a lot better than Zuko’s chest full of lightning though. </p><p>“Okay and you know that day and night are not the same as the rest of the world here?” </p><p>“Yes Sokka, you’ve told me- at least three times, its daytime for six months and then night time for six,” </p><p>The idea did freak Zuko out a little at first, but he’s a little more used to the concept now, and it’s good timing really, they’ll have sun for another four months, that's more than enough time to acclimatise, seeing as he’ll struggle to use his fire breath without the sun. He was also intrigued to see how his whole ‘rising with the sun’ thing will work when day and night lasts a year. </p><p>Just as the two neared the edge of the village, Zuko turned to Sokka, “Thank you,” he began, “For letting me live in your village.”</p><p>“Of course, buddy. It makes sense, you can help us rebuild when you're ready and it's a nice quiet place to recuperate,” </p><p>“I’m just glad not to be the Fire Lord.” </p><p>Ah yes, not being Fire Lord. That’s why Zuko was here, and frankly he was glad of it. When Zuko had finally woken up after the Agni Kai, nearly three days later he’d spoken with his Uncle, told him that he didn’t want to be the Fire Lord. Not yet, and maybe not ever. </p><p>In the weeks since he’d met with people from both the Fire Nation and around the world too, and they’d agreed that Zuko inheriting the throne maybe wasn’t the best idea. First of all, Zuko had no idea how to run a country, he’d spent nearly four years away from the Fire Nation and even when he was home, his father hadn’t set the best example. Zuko was also only seventeen. Leading the Fire Nation as it fixed world relations, signed peace treaties and paid reparations would be a hard enough job for anyone, let alone a teenager. </p><p>There was also the issue that maybe the world didn’t need another Fire Lord. The last hundred years have been proof enough that imperial rule just doesn't work, it sets the nation up for tyranny. And so, they were working to build democracy in the Fire Nation. And The Earth Kingdom. Zuko didn’t know if this would apply to the Water Tribes too. He already knew that chiefdom in the Southern Water Tribe isn't determined by linear succession, but he wasn’t so sure about the Northern. </p><p>Frankly, Zuko didn’t care much. His priority in the Southern Water Tribe was getting better. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Zuko felt more comfortable and safe around the fire than he had the entire time he’d been at the South Pole. Although he had only been at the South Pole for a couple of hours. He put it down to warmth, but being a fire bender, Zuko was definitely out of his depth at the south pole, and the last time he’d been at a pole he’d almost freezed to death. He wouldn’t deny that being there was exactly what Zuko needed, but he would still have to get used to it. At least he wasn't going from living in the hot fire nation straight to the pole, he thought. At least he’d spent a few years in colder parts of the world. </p><p>Zuko hadn’t had the chance to meet anyone yet. He knew Sokka, of course, and he’d met Chief Hakoda at the boiling rock, but everyone else had been busy when he arrived and Sokka had made him lie down pretty much as soon as he could. Which Zuko didn’t mind of course, he hated showing weakness, but it was hard not to only weeks after taking a chest full of lighting. Zuko’s hands wrapped around a hot cup of tea, his red fingertips poking through his fingerless gloves (he knew he should probably wear full gloves, but he loved the feeling on the hot clay against his cold fingers, it reminded him of Uncle). Zuko looked around at everyone sat around the fire. He didn't know any of their names, not yet, and probably wasn't going to find out that evening. Zuko just wanted to sleep.</p><p>Zuko wordlessly sipped his tea, just observing everyone interacting. Sokka sat between his father and an elderly woman (who he recognised as being the woman he singled out looking for Aang a year before), he assumed she was Sokka’s grandmother. The other faces remained anonymous, although the sense of community was strong and clear to Zuko. He couldn't explain it, but he both felt safe and welcomed, and like an outsider. Like he wasn’t supposed to be a part of the familial chatter, yet by being accepted into it, he was one of them too. Though he didn’t doubt that he still had trust to earn. Sokka and Chief Hakoda knew and trusted him, but that was two men in a group of villages. </p><p>Zuko placed his now empty cup down in front of him, pulling the sleeves of his parka to cover his fingertips. Looking up, he caught Sokka’s eye and attempted to tell him that he was going to bed without actually having to announce his leave to the entire tribe. Sokka nodded back to Zuko, he hoped that it meant that he’d understood, although he couldn’t be sure. The two stood up a few seconds later, Sokka smiling in Zuko’s direction, as they began their walk back towards the tents. </p><p>“Katara said that I needed to change the dressing when we arrived.” Zuko spoke, hoping that Sokka would offer to help him with it, so that he didn't have to ask. </p><p>“Do you want me to help?” </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>Zuko took off his outer coat and gloves, focusing carefully on keeping his breath steady in the cold. Trying not to let his hands shake, he began to unbutton his tunic. The buttons were fiddly enough and Zuko’s fingertips were already frozen from the fingerless gloves, and so as Zuko struggled with the second button down, becoming increasingly frustrated, he felt Sokka’s hand on his own. Zuko looked up to meet Sokka’s gaze as he unbuttoned his tunic, neither said anything, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable, and despite not wanting to ask, Zuko was appreciative of the help, he supposed Sokka must be used to undoing buttons in the cold seen as he’d grown up here. </p><p>As soon as Zuko’s top was off, he sat down, with Sokka behind him as he began to unwrap the bandages. Zuko was colder sitting topless in the south pole than he was in the cooler at the boiling rock. Trying not to dwell on it, Zuko focused on his breathing, calmly exhaling little flames. Zuko focused on the feeling of Sokka’s fingertips as they brushed his skin whilst removing the bandage, and tried not to think of the pain every time Sokka’s hands got near the scar. And tried not to let his face get too red every time Sokka had to reach his arm around Zuko’s waist to reach the bandage at the front. Not that Sokka could see if he blushed, being sat behind him and all, but that wasn’t something Zuko was ready to think about. It was a whole new can of worms that Zuko did not want to work through it yet. He could repress it a little longer, until his wound healed at least. </p><p>The next half an hour passed by in complete silence, all either of them could hear was the other’s breathing. Sokka could hear when Zuko’s breathing hitched while he washed the scar, and Zuko could hear as Sokka’s breathing became more steady and focused whenever he got close to the scar. The only words exchanged in that moment was a soft whisper from Sokka as he left the tent. </p><p>“Goodnight Zuko.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>When Zuko woke up the next morning he had no idea if he was up late or early. He was so used to rising with the sun, and being able to tell the time by its position in the sky. This was disorienting. He did feel well rested though, and that was a plus (albeit unusual for the banished prince, who’s grown accustomed to being sleep deprived). He took a second to take in his surroundings, not accustomed to waking to the sun already firmly in the sky. He was laying in his tent, surrounded in various blankets of animal pelts and furs. He imagined this was probably more than the average Southern Water Tribe citizen slept with, which just made Zuko feel guilty- he didn’t deserve special treatment. Especially after how he’d treated the tribe the last time he’d visited. </p><p>Wincing at the discomfort in his chest as he sat up, Zuko began to get ready to get up. Judging by the silence of the arctic around him, it was probably too early for anybody else to be up, but Zuko was terrible at getting back to sleep once he’d woken up- and he felt rested so it couldn’t have been that early. Zuko slipped his arms into the parka that Sokka had given him- Sokka’s spare which he was borrowing until he’d gotten his own. The coat was too big on Zuko (Sokka was a good few inches taller than him) and so the coat came further down his legs than it did on Sokka, and the sleeves fell just over his fingertips.</p><p> Ordinarily, Zuko would have complained about this, but it was a welcome gift, not only because it was so cold without it, but also because the feeling of wearing made Zuko feel safe. He’d put it up to the warmth in a cold environment, or perhaps the fact that it had already been worn in by Sokka, so didn’t feel stuffy and new. Either way, he was happy to have it as he slipped out of the tent and outdoors, retracing his steps from the night before to find the communal campfire area where they’d all been sat before he left to sleep. </p><p>“You’re up early.”</p><p>“Am I?” Zuko asked, taking a seat at the- now burnt out- campfire. “I wouldn’t know.” </p><p>The tribesman laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t think we’ve had the chance to meet, you’re Sokka’s friend right?” </p><p>Zuko nodded, “Zuko, nice to meet you.” </p><p>Zuko held his hand to shake but was surprised when the tribesman’s hand clasped his wrist rather than his hand. Zuko returned the gesture, vaguely remembering the water tribe greeting that Sokka had mentioned. </p><p>“Bato, you too.” </p><p>Zuko looked recognised Bato from the campfire the night before, he was fairly sure he’d been the one with the chief, Sokka’s father, although he was so tired he could be wrong. Zuko noticed that Bato was carving something, a blue stone. It actually reminded him of the necklace Katara wore. </p><p>“What’re you carving?” </p><p>“Oh! You can’t tell anyone.” </p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow, intrigued. </p><p>“It’s a betrothal necklace- it's just the proposal is a surprise,” </p><p>“Who’s it for?” </p><p>“Hakoda,” Bato smiled warmly. </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko barely whispered, desperately trying to hide his reaction. Sokka hadn’t mentioned that the Southern Water Tribe didn’t have laws against same-sex partnerships like the Fire Nation. Although if Sokka didn’t know about those laws in the Fire Nation, and he didn’t know about Zuko, then why would he have told him? He also didn’t want to offend Bato- he had to make a good impression and offending the Chief's boyfriend wasn’t a good start. </p><p>“You okay kid?” Bato asked cautiously. </p><p>Zuko didn’t speak, not sure how to answer that question. </p><p>“Touchy subject?” Bato paused, “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Zuko wanted to say no. That was his usually knee-jerk reaction to opening up, showing weakness was generally frowned upon for Fire Nation nobility, but for the Prince? It was unspeakable, especially what Zuko would be opening up about. It’s wrong. Or well, that's what he’d always been told, and it's become increasingly apparent to Zuko that more and more of what he’d always been told was wrong. It was clear that the Southern Water Tribe didn’t share the same sentiment, so why shouldn’t Zuko talk about it? Wasn’t that exactly why Zuko was even at the South Pole? To get better?  </p><p>“Yeah I think I’d like that.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Here, here let me,” Sokka spoke softly as his hands took the twisted fishing net out of Zuko’s hands. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just,”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it's a tricky skill, took me a while to get right,” Sokka twisted at the ropes, meticulously folding and twisting and turning, turning Zuko matted mess of rope into something that gradually resembled a net. “What were you talking to Bato about the other day?”</p><p>The question was innocent enough, Bato had told Zuko that he'd been with Hakoda for a few years so Sokka must know about their relationship already, but he did promise not to tell anyone about the proposal. He also wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Sokka about that, just yet. But he’d told Bato, so why shouldn’t he tell Sokka too? </p><p>“Oh not much really,” Zuko began. Did he want to tell Sokka? He kind of did, but the thought was also terrifying. “He was telling me about your father.” </p><p>Sokka laughed with nonchalance. It was clear to Zuko that Sokka was happy. And not just in the moment, kind of happy, the kind of happiness that comes from the absolute normalcy of casual conversation while weaving nets. The kind of happy you can only be when your world isn’t at war. It made Zuko smile. He liked seeing Sokka happy. </p><p>“Yes, he talks about dad a lot,” Sokka smiled, “He was there for us, when mom died. For all of us. I’m not sure how we’d have coped without Bato being there for us, I mean dad is clearly glad to have him.” Sokka paused, looking down as if contemplating whether to carry on with what he was saying, “Don’t tell him dad is planning to propose.” </p><p>“You’re joking,” Zuko managed to get out between laughs. “So’s Bato.” </p><p>“That sounds about right.” Sokka joined in with Zuko’s laughter. </p><p>Zuko liked this. It was strange, he’d been away from home for so long, and he wasn’t even back now, after the war, yet he felt more at home at the south pole than he had when he’d briefly returned to the palace after the fall of Ba Sing Se. It made sense though, the more he thought about it, Zuko had never really been at home in the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation wasn’t for people like him. It wasn’t for people who preferred swords to bending, it wasn’t for young men who enjoyed the theatre, it wasn’t for people who liked what Zuko liked. His father was probably right- he was lucky to be born. </p><p>Zuko looked over to Sokka, who in the few moments of silence that followed their laughter had returned to his weaving, and decided to tell him. Sokka had confided in him about his mother, both just now and before they’d ended the war. Sokka would be accepting- he hadn’t grown up in the Fire Nation; he could trust Sokka. </p><p>“You know it’s illegal back home,” Zuko began, here goes nothing, “For two men or two women to be together,”</p><p>“That’s awful,” Sokka said. He seemed genuinely shocked. He understood being upset, but it was difficult for Zuko to be all that surprised, granted he'd grown up with it. The law wasn’t out of character for the Fire Nation. </p><p>“It’s actually why Mai and I were together,” Sokka looked at Zuko, confused, “Well she’s only into girls, and I’m only into boys. It made it easier for us to hide.”</p><p>It had always seemed like the only plausible option for Zuko and Mai, They would just get married someday, Zuko would inherit the throne and at least the lack of attraction would be mutual, at least they have each other. Zuko never for a second imagined living somewhere where it was not only legal but celebrated. </p><p>“I can’t imagine how difficult that must have been for you growing up, for me it was just never assumed that I was only into boys or girls, so when I figured out that I like both, it was a simple as just telling my dad and Katara,” </p><p>Sokka moved his hand to rest gently on top of Zuko’s as the tears began to cascade down his face. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot, Zuko had never really felt safe admitting that before and now he was slowly becoming a part of a community that would welcome him with open arms, flaws and all. </p><p>“Hey,” Sokka spoke softly, placing his other hand on the side of Zuko’s face and gently wiping the tears away, “It’s better here. I promise.” </p><p>Zuko could do much more than nod meekly, but he could tell (and he wasn’t sure how, he just knew) that Sokka was being sincere. And for the first time since before his mother left, Zuko felt safe, like he truly belonged somewhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and maybe you'll stick around for the rest :)<br/>(If you're here from the discord,,, Hi! You might know about updates maybe a few minutes before I post lmao)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>